


Nightmare

by the_new_little_writer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_new_little_writer/pseuds/the_new_little_writer
Summary: Raquel is having a nightmare. Sergio is there for her.TW: slight mention of past abuse.





	Nightmare

‘’No....’’ Sergio slowly opened his eyes, and tried to discern from where the cry which awoke him from his slumber came from. ‘’Please... I’m sorry, I’m sorry... ‘’ He moved his blanket away from his face, and his foggy mind soon realized it came from none other than his gorgeous wife, sleeping curled up at the other end of the bed.

He watched her for a while, still not believing how such a stunning woman had ever accepted to go with him.

Her beautiful hair was messily laid out on the pillow, surrounding her naked shoulders. She was almost entirely naked actually, which made him smile as he recalled he was the reason for it. She could have had anyone she wanted, but despite everything, she chose him, and he still could not believe his luck.

‘’Stop... please!’’ His heart ached as he heard her cry again and saw her peaceful face grimacing in pain. He felt selfish having wasted precious time just to look at her while she was in pain.

‘’Raquel, Raquel wake up...’’ he murmured sleepily to her ear, hesitantly touching her delicate hand in an attempt to shake her awake.

‘’No... no please....’’ he saw that she tried to back away from the touch but could not, as if held into place by an invisible opponent. Sergio immediately retrieved his hand.

It wasn’t the first time Raquel had had trouble having a peaceful sleep, and Sergio would always try to calm her down or at least wake her up.

‘’I didn’t... I swear I... please!’’ The woman voice cracked at the last word and she broke into restless sobs. Sergio felt his eyes tear up too seeing her in such a state. He hated it, watching her suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

‘’Raquel, Raquel dear wake up... I love you, I love you, please wake up...’’ He slowly caressed her hair, trying his best to save her from whatever demons were torturing her mind. A few tears flowed from Raquel’s closed eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sergio turned on the lights, hoping it would startle Raquel enough to wake her. The strong white glow made his eyes ache. ‘’Raquel... Raquel, it’s me, Sergio, wake up...’’ She did not seem to react. He moved closer to her, and after a few more desperate pleas, he saw her eyes wet slowly opening up, letting a few more tears roll away.

‘’Sergio?’’ Her voice sounded hurt, lost, as if she were an abandoned child. He hugged her closely with one hand, still caressing her long hair with the other.

‘’Shh... it’s over, it’s over, it was just a bad dream...’’

Raquel didn’t seem convinced, and it took all of his self-control for Sergio not to pull her in a bone-crushing hug and kiss her until he saw a smile return to her face.

Sometimes he would wonder how this woman alone could have such a powerful effect on him. For her, he had not hesitated to risk it all: his meticulously prepared plans, his identity as The Professor.

He had never been one for social interactions, Andres was the one who used to take care of that, but with her it was different. He felt at ease, he wanted to speak to her, to listen to her talk, to help her, to love her.

‘’Alberto... Is he here? Sergio how did he get here? Paula, I need to get Paula away from him, I...’’ He could barely keep it together anymore. Seeing her faced invaded by worries and fear made him want nothing more than to make her ex-husband suffer for the hell he put her through.

‘’Hey, hey my dear, calm down, please.’’ He breathed, ‘’You have nothing to worry about. We’re in Palawan, and this asshole is rotting in Madrid alright? He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe here okay? I’m here for you. I’m your bodyguard with glasses remember? ’’ He saw her faintly smile through her tears, and at the moment nothing else mattered. He lightly touched her cheeks to dry some of her tears.

‘’Fuck, fuck I’m such a mess, I’m so sorry...’’ Sergio could not bear listening to her apologize any further, and especially not to him.

‘’It’s not your fault, not your fault you hear me? You have nothing to be sorry for.’’ He moved his head closer to hers.

‘’Fuck I... You... you won’t leave me will you Sergio?’’ A half sob escaped her throat. Raquel would, later on, want to slap herself for sounding so desperate, but right now she was not in her right mind, still haunted by the images of her night terror.

‘’Raquel’’ Sergio interrupted her with a determined voice, not being able to see her in such desperation, hating Alberto now more than ever for hurting her, and hating himself for not being able to help her more.

‘’Raquel I’ll never leave you. I love you, I love you so much I can’t understand it myself. You’re... you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, you’re a beautiful, amazing, strong woman and nothing, you hear me, nothing you ever do will ever make me want to leave you. I love you, I love you so much...’’

He felt her tensed body curl up a bit more in his embrace, and so he didn’t stop hugging her and murmuring sweet words to her ears.

‘’Sergio... ’’ She finally said and turned around to face him completely. She tugged her arm around him then dried her tears on her shirt.

‘’Thank you.’’ she said with a shy smile ‘’I love you so much’’.

Sergio felt those words going right to his heart. He gently leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled once again, and the moved her head back to encourage him to kiss her mouth. He did not hesitate, and soon they both lost themselves in the pleasure of their embrace, momentarily safe from all the pain of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one-shot is complete trash but it's my first time writing fanfic. I was planning to start and never thought I would actually post my weird stuff, but the significant lack on Marquillo ( I don't care, that's their shipname now) convinced me. Hope you didn't cringe too hard!


End file.
